SORPRESA!
by lov3321
Summary: Rin y len llevan casados 4 años pero que pasara si rin le trae una sorpresa a len. *solamente rin x len fans* no haters por favor. Tambien hagan reviews por favor.


SORPRESA!

Hola todos, lov3321 aqui con una nueva historia!

Esto ES un fanfic de rin x len SOLAMENTE!

*HATERS NO ACEPTADOS* y por favor haters noo hagan reviews OK! solamente los que les guste hagan reviews!

anyway,espero que les guste!? ﾟﾘﾉ

*no soy dueña de los vocaloids solamente de la historia*

(#############)

*4 años atras*

Rin, estaba esperando a su novio,Len en el altar de la puerta de su casa.

Rin y él ya llevaban 3 años de novios,y era el anniversario del restaurante de la abuela de Rin. Apesar de las actitudes estrictas de los papas de Len,aceptaron la invitacion de ir a la honorable fiesta.

-¡Rin llegue!-gritó el chico de ojos azules atravez de las paredes de la honorable fiesta de la abuela de la chica.

En la fiesta todas las personas estaban vestidos con trajes elegantes y comodos incluyendo len y sus padres.

-¡Len alfin llegas no podia esperar más!- exclámo la chica con una sonrisa que por poco se le parte la cara en dos.

-perdón es que ya tu sabes el tiempo que toma mi madre para arreglarse- respondio el chico Rubio de ojos azules a la chica que tambien tenia el mismo color de pelo y ojos del chico.

-hey len respeta a tu señora por que si te escucha te mata- de sorpresa aparecio el padre de len. -¡Ah! y len tu madre y yo vamos a estar en la area del buffet,ok?- aseguro su padre.

-ok..-respondio len.

Alcabó de 11 minutos len pudo saludar al fin a los familiars de su querida novia.

-¡len!- cuando miraron hacia la izquierda de la fiesta habia una pareja joven y viejos amigos de len y rin.

-¡kaito!miku!-exclamó el joven len.

-¡oh dios miku!hace tiempo que no te veo!-exclamó rin a la tal llamada miku.

-¡kaito amigo!- exclamó len al tal llamado kaito.

-tanto tiempo len- el tal kaito dijó.

-pues como le a ido a ti y a miku en estos años?-pregunto len

-pues, fijate bien...más Miku y yo tenemos algo que decirles!- kaito exclamó

-¡Estoy embarazada!- gritó miku emocionada.

-¡o dios miku, estoy feliz por ti!- dijó rin con emocion.

-felicitaziones kaito, nunca penze que durarias tanto tiempo para dejarla embarazada!- con el dicho de len, kaito y miku entendieron a lo que se referia y se pusieron mas rojos que tomates.

-¡NE! len deja de fastidiar a los futuros padres...y pues cuanto tiempo llevas embarazada miku?-

-bueno solamente 2 meses-

-de verdad? que rapido pasa el tiempo...-

-entonces,kaito convertistes embarazada a una de las mas famosas cantantes de todo Japon yAsía bueno de casí todo el oriente- empezo a susurrar len a kaito a solas.

-si, fijate nunca había pensado eso...-respondio kaito todavia con cara de cereza.

-bueno chico tienes una suerte...-

-cambiando el tema, cuando vas a proponerle matrimonio a rin?- dijo él peli-azul en un susurro que casi ni se escuchaba

-orita cuando la madre de rin este anunciando el curso del aniversario-

- y estas preparado?-

- solamente nervioso...-

DE REGRESO CON LAS CHICAS...

-ollé y que crees de que sexo sea tu bebe?- le pregunto rin a miku.

-para mi es una niña... pero kaito dice que es un niño...-respondio la peli-azul.

-bueno yo lo que deseo es que ese bebe nazca sano- dijo rin tocando su barriga.

-¡atención todos por favor!-

Rin,Len,Miku,y Kaito miraron a ver quien era quien estaba en el microfono. Era la madre de empezo a temblar por que sabia que ya en unos cuantos segundos le declararia matrimonio a rin.

-¡primero, quiero agradecer a todos por venir a nuestra fiesta,y Segundo voy a decir algunas palabras dedicadas a mi querida madre...!-anuncio la madre de rin para seguir su discurso.

-oye, len estas preparado?- le preguntó kaito en un susurro a len.

-si,ya estoy preparado...-

DESPUES DEL DISCURSO...

-¡ahora,nuestro querido len kagamine,nos va a dar unas palabras...ven len!- anuncio la madre de rin.

-a... gracias,pues primero quiero decir muchas gracias a la familia de mi querida novia por invitar a mi y a mis queridos padres, ahora... Rin...sii estas por aqui cerca necesito que vengas por favor a la tarima-

Al oir rin esto rapidamente se trepo en la tarima.

En ese mismo instante Len se arrodillo alfrente de rin y ya Rin sabia lo que significaba esto y ssus ojos se aguaron.

-Rin, yo siempre te eh amado...y siempre te amare y por eso quiero estar el resto de mi vida contigo-

Aqui,rin empezo a llorar. Len empezo a sacar la cajita en la que contenia era el anillo

-Rin kagamine...te casas conmigo?- En esto rin callo de rodillas al piso llorando y len le empezo a sobar la espalda,tambien riendose nerviosamente de forma tranquila.

Rin no sabia que decir,estaba en shock asi que para poder responderle al pobre de len movio la cabeza significando como un si.

-¡Enserio!- len respondio sorprendido.

-si len me quiero casar contigo-

Len le puso el anillo y se besaron. Todos aplaudieron y esto era para ellos como un cuento de hadas.

Un mes despues se casaron.

4 AÑOS DESPUES...

Rin estaba despierta en la cama, ya eran las 9:00 am. Rin todavia recordaba aquellas noches intensas,cuando fue su luna de miel. Eso si, ella le a hablado a len de empezar una familia,pero len dice que todavia no es buen tiempo de empezar una familia. Pero para aclarar una cosa Rin ya tiene 24 y len tiene 29. Pues en la mente de rin estan aptos para empezar una familia.

Rin siempre le decia a len de miku y kaito. Ellos habian tenido mikuo, con miku teniendo 21 y kaito 25, pues que eran jovenes para ese tiempo. Pero len siempre le dice lo mismo a rin.

Ahora lo que le preocupa a rin es que anoche tuvieron sexo sin proteción. Y ella pronto le tocaba la regla otra vez, pues que puede ser que alla quedado embarazada.

Rin se levanto de la cama pensando en que podia hacer para saber si verdaderamente estaba embarazada.

Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue 'el laboratorio'.

Rin se baño y se puso ropa.

Pero antes de irse le escribio en un papel, que iba a ir a un 'lugar'.

Al llegar al laboratorio le hicieron las pruebas del embarazo. Tambien espero una hora por las pruebas.

Finalmente habia pasado una hora y le habian entregado los resultados.

Rin nerviosamente habrio el papel y leeyo los resultados.

-no- suspiro rin en shock.

En la mente de rin habian muchas preocupaciones como 'como len reacionara'.

En el camino hacia la casa,Rin tenia muchas preocupaciones. Pero habia llegado el momento en que tenia que decircelo a len.

Cuando abrio la puerta, len estaba posando en el marco de la puerta como si estuviera esperando por ella una eternidad.

-Buenos dias mi amor, pensaba que estabas acostado todavia- rin dijo nerviosamente aguantando la carta de la prueba detras de su espalda

-Y yo pensaba que estabas conmigo en la cama...pero no te preocupes recibi tu carta y tambien quiero saber cual era ese 'lugar'?-

Rin estaba riendose nerviosamente.

-umm...este...estaba en el mercado...umm...comprando,si! comprando-

-y donde esta la compra?-

Rin se frustro y no resistio más. Empujo Len hacia el lado y entro a la cocina.

-¡toma!- dijo rin con la carta en mano,estirandola para que len la pudiera cojer.

-y que es esto?-

Len abrio la carta.

'RESULTADOS DE PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO'

*RESULTADO: POSITIVO

-Rin tu es-tas embarazada?-

Rin empezo a llorar.

-s-si no usamos proteción anoche...soy una estupida,porque no me arrecorde!-

-hey,rin lo que necesitas es calmarte,ok? no llores-

-tu aceptas al bebe?- dijo rin sollozando

-claro que lo acepto lo unico que estoy es impresionado...un bebe, solamente wow- dijo len con puro shock.

Len vino y abrazo a Rin.

-Y cuando se lo vamos a decir a los otros?- pregunto rin asustada

-primero hablemos de la situacion del bebe estabien?-

-ok- dijo rin suspirando aliviada.

'Un Nuevo kagamine corriendo alrededor de la casa...estos 9 meses van a ser interesantes' penso len.


End file.
